Never On Time
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***LOGAN SMUT*** You're getting ready to go out for dinner with Logan's parents and something holds you up, preventing you from making it on time again...


**A/N I know I should be working on All I Wanna Say, but I have been having the most insane Logan feels today and I wrote this to try to rid myself of them...**

You're running late for dinner with his parents, and you sprint down the stairs as carefully as you can in only your bra and panties in search of Logan because you can't find your favorite earrings that will match perfectly with the dress you've picked to wear.

Finding him leaning against the refrigerator wearing only his dress pants, drinking orange juice straight from the carton, you push back the urge to roll your eyes and just ask him the question hurriedly as your eyes dart to the clock on the wall, confirming your fear; you're already running late and you're nowhere near being ready. You despise this fact because even though you get along with his mom rather well, she never misses an opportunity to reprimand you for always being late to functions, and you wanted to prove her wrong tonight.

"Logan, do you know where my earrings are?" You sigh and cross your arms over your chest, trying to shield his hungry eyes from your body and the way they're sweeping over you appreciatevely.

Turning away long enough to replace the juice back in it's rightful place, he faces you again and tilts his head to the side. "What earrings?"

You scoff and saunter over to him. "You know...the ones you got me for my birthday last year?", your arms go out to the sides in frustration.

"Mmm, don't know", he responds, shaking his head back and forth and reaching out to lightly rest his hands on your hips. You catch his smoldering gaze, his brown eyes are blazing, as well as slightly squinted and darkened with a hazy lust. His smirk fades and his lips part, offering you a glimpse of his tongue, which sends a liquid heat rushing to the apex of your thighs; just from his look alone combined with the thought of what he likes to do with that tongue.

Completely entranced by his face, you don't realize he was even moving you until the small of your back collides with the island counter and the tips of his fingers brush the back of your thighs with a feather light touch. "Damn it, not now Logan", you avert your focus to the wall, knowing if you even glimpse at his face or his chest that's mere inches away, your resolve will weaken.

"Oh come on, baby. Just a kiss", his raspy voice pleads and his hands roam up over your butt, massaging your flesh. Against your willpower, you feel yourself nod, knowing he won't stop until he gets what he wants, so you better just give in and get it overwith now so you finish getting ready; besides it's only a kiss right?

"Fine", you tilt your chin up in agreement, and let out a startled cry as his teeth clamp down onto your lower lip and tug at it. It's one of your weaknesses, when he suckles and nibbles on your lips, playing with them, and you now know his intentions, he's playing dirty. But you fall prey to him when his tongue sneaks into your mouth and glides over yours, lust seeping into every pore at this sensual act.

Gripping onto his sides for purchase, you feel his half-hardened erection twitch against your hip and you groan. His arms slink around your lower back and pull you to him tightly as his tongue invades your mouth, flicking against yours and teasing the roof. Before you know it, he lifts you effortlessly up and places you up on the counter, standing between your parted thighs. Pushing your hair back off of your shoulders, Logan's mouth moves down to your neck. You tip your head slightly to give him more access to your flesh, and run your hands up and down his abs, then his chest, giving a not so gentle squeeze as his teeth close down over your pulsepoint painfully. He returns your moan with a growl of pleasure and slides his hands behind you to unhook your bra. They spring free, your nipples tingling with excitement. The heat of his hands encompass both breasts, making the hardened buds peak at the contrast from the cool air surrounding you.

Logan observes you, watches the way your jaw falls open and your lips form a perfect O from his touch. You start to fall back, but catch yourself with your palms flattened on the surface of the counter and whimper his name. He bends down, and you hold your breath as you watch his tongue approaching your nipple, but let out a hiss when it disappears back inside his mouth and he chuckles mischieviously. You clench your jaw in frustration and bite back tears, need coursing through you like never before.

"We don't have much time babe", he informs you and rewards you with a chaste kiss to your lips, his hands skimming down the front of your body to your knees, yanking you to the edge of the counter roughly and nudging your panty to the side.

Two of his fingers run down your folds to your center, where he inserts the tips of the digits inside of you. "Oh gosh, you're so wet for me", his eyes flutter closed for a nano-second and he licks his lips. Your core is throbbing desperately for more contact, but the moment is shattered to your dismay.

Taking a step back, you watch him like a hawk, not missing a beat as Logan undoes his pants and slides them down his legs, followed by his boxers, allowing his cock to stand proudly. Your mouth begins to water and your hands itch to wrap around the thick column of flesh and pump him; but it's not to be, for Logan has closed the distance between the two of you once again and circles your entrance with a finger, then spreads the proof of your arousal up to your clit and presses against it a few times with firm pressure, making your breath catch in your throat and your back to arch, seeking more of his skin on yours.

Logan holds the base of his manhood in one hand and wraps the other around your back, scooting you until one more millimeter will land you on the floor, and he teasingly rubs the tip of himself over your folds, making you protest by muttering the word, "No", several times even though you don't want him to stop, you just want him inside of you, filling you up delicously.

With no more of a warning and in one swift motion, Logan slams his hips forward, plunging his cock inside of you, not stopping until he hits your cervix. A long moan escapes your lips and you clutch onto his shoulders, your nails biting into his flesh viciously. You're in no position to thrust back into him, but you do your best to wrap your legs around his back and swivel your hips in a circle, seeking more friction than him just standing still, stretching your sensitive muscles.

"I won't last long", he warns as he kisses your collarbone and pulls out slowly, ramming back into you. The impact is both painful and pleasurable, shoving you further back onto the counter until his arms hold you in place and he drives inside of you repeatedly, violently and roughly, building you up until everything's foggy and you're sure you'll never come back down or find sanity again.

You're panting heavily, your body on fire, and you're just on the brink of euphoria when you feel him twitch inside of you and start releasing, your name tumbling from his lips. This gives you the final push you need, and your body stiffens before the coil in your womb tightens to an infinite intensity and then unspirals blissfully. Your walls spasm around Logan as his sloppy thrusts carry you both through your orgasms.

You wipe the sweat from his forehead with the back of your hand and collapse against the solid wall of his chest, your body humming with satisfaction. He runs a hand through your hair and the other up and down your spine as your cheek rests against his chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow down to a normal rhythm.

He slips out of you, making you whine and puts his hands on your shoulders, making you look at him before saying, "We are SO late", with a smirk.

"I know", you reply and give a small grin. "But this time it's truly all your fault", you jab his chest with the tip of your finger. "And we'll make sure your mom knows that", you add before hopping off the counter and heading back upstairs.


End file.
